Los sentimientos cruzan el velo
by lorenina
Summary: Origen: un desafío en bibliotecasvirtuales. ¿En qué ha desembocado? En una serie de Historias. El enigma de Sirius tras el velo y los siete horrocruxes. El final está cerca...
1. Los sentimientos cruzan el velo

_Hola a todos los que entraron nn_

_ El fic que pongo a continuación es mi versión de el séptimo libro de Harry Potter, así que si no has leído el sexto (cosa que dudo mucho), no lo leos._

_ El sistema del fic es el siguiente: cada capítulo es un mini-fic, centrado en un personaje, o varios, por su puesto. Así relato la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes de Harry, los ataques de los Mortífagos, los conflictos de los personajes y, por último, relataré el Duelo Final (o la Batalla...)_

_ Me encantaría que me dejaran comentarios._

_ Ah, al principio la historia es bastante suave, pero irá acrecentándose según avanzamos, os dejo con la primera mini-historia:_

**(·)---&(·) Los sentimientos cruzan el velo(·)---&---(·)**

Frío, oscuridad.

No había nada más. Bueno, soledad.

Era un pozo profundo, sin fin. No había paredes, pero el ambiente era claustrofóbico, como si la mismísima oscuridad fuera sustancia y a la vez vacío.

Nada más.

Y el pozo seguía abriéndose cada vez más y el negro se volvió más oscuro. Una carnicería de luz. Esta lucía muerta, pero seguía extinguiéndose, como si se hubiera oscurecido para sobrevivir y la hubieran descubierto.

Después, el silencio se hizo más denso, más intenso, casi algo, casi oscuridad.

Ocurría algo pero no sabía el qué.

¿Estaba muerto?

Se sentía entero, pesado, muy pesado. Pero intentó tocarse y se traspasaba. No, no era cierto, no se traspasaba porque no tenía manos, pero las sentía.

No era fantasma, no era cuerpo, era un alma pesada, que seguía cayendo en medio de una inmensa oscuridad, una inmensa soledad, un inmenso y penetrante silencio.

¿Estaría eternamente?

No lo sabía, le daba igual. Tenía la impresión de estar en un sueño, pero despierto. Como si el tiempo no existiera, como si un reloj se hubiera detenido. Entonces… ¿qué era?

Eternidad.

Era extraño. La soledad seguía ahí, pero había alguien más. Y sentía otra cosa. Aunque estuviera todo negro, también había algo luminoso, muy luminoso, casi cegaba. Pero no tenía ojos.

Una esencia, algo… un sentimiento.

_Los sentimientos viajan a través del velo._

Un sentimiento cercano y a la vez lejano. Era paz, era reconfortante. Después, dolor, dolor por estar lejos, amor por haber estado cerca.

Y aunque él no se acordara, sabía que ella estaba allí.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

El vaho que desprendía su respiración formaba dibujos extraños ante su rostro.

El tiempo no había mejorado a lo largo de las semanas intensas de búsqueda. Es más, había empeorado.

Se apretujó mas en su capa, mientras frotaba una mano contra el puño cerrado de la otra que guardaba una varita lista para el ataque.

En esos momentos, se arrepentía de no haberse cogido los guantes, pero había estado tan impaciente de ver aquellas lápidas, que no había pensado en nada.

Unas lápidas que no eran más que dos trozos de piedra dulcemente tallados la una junto a la otra. Nada más. Un jarrón vacío que en su tiempo debió contener flores y la escarcha.

Él volvió a suspirar y, de nuevo, el vaho ejecutó una complicada y hermosa danza visible a sus ojos.

No podía hablar, no quería. Si lo hacía, lloraría.

La mano en su bolsillo agarró con fuerza la falsa joya que solo le recordaba las siglas RAB. Unas siglas que le habían perseguido durante meses aquel último año, desde que Dumbledore…

Suspiró profundamente y por tercera vez, el vaho se hizo notar.

Levantó la vista de la lápida en donde ponía "James Potter, buen amigo, buen marido y buen padre" y observó la lejanía, el bosque verde oscuro, un oscuro que iba mucho más allá del Bosque Prohibido.

Un bosque que le hizo recordar Hogwarts y a Sirius.

Al instante, sintió una presión en el pecho que le duró un segundo.

_Y lo recuerdas y te duele el corazón… tranquilo, no eres el único_.

Parpadeó y ocultó durante un momento sus ojos verdes, lo único que alguien podría haber identificado de él si le hubiera estado vigilando. Por lo demás, parecía un dementor, con una gruesa capa negra.

Pero en cuanto avanzó, sabía que aquel engaño se rompería en mil pedazos, como se le rompió aquella vez que tuvo que decirle a Sirius adiós.

Como la última vez que los ojos de la pelirroja le miraron con amor. Y no volvió a verlos. Nunca más. Nunca.

La hojarasca le avisó que una persona se acercaba hacia él. Las hojas crujían bajo los pasos de aquel intruso de su intimidad. Alzó la varita y se encontró unos grandes ojos color miel, coronados con unas largas y estilizadas pestañas.

- Perdona, Hermione- susurró él.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

- No, perdona tú por venir aquí.

Él asintió, como si aceptara la disculpa. Pero en realidad, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Ella, gracias a Merlín, tomó la iniciativa.

- Ron y yo creemos que es hora de irnos, hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí. Voldemort podría encontrarnos.

Si no fuera porque antes tenían que encontrar al último Horrocruxe, Harry hubiera aceptado el reto sin parpadear tan siquiera. Se hubiera sentado en la vieja casa de sus padres y hubiera esperado, paciente, a que aquel cobarde y vil asesino, hiciera acto de presencia.

Entonces terminaría todo.

Y volvería con sus padres, y volvería con Sirius… o se quedaría allí, con la pelirroja, con su amor, con su esperanza. Con lo único que lo animaba a seguir, porque tenía la impresión de que si los ojos de Ginny dejaban de brillar, el mundo se terminaría para él.

Caminó tras la castaña en dirección a la vieja casa que no le trajo ningún recuerdo. Era todo tan lejano, tan ajeno a él que no lo importaba.

_Tus padres no están aquí. La gente a la que amas viaja y se refugia en tu corazón_.

Dejó que Hermione le guiara por el camino, dejó que ella tomara la iniciativa, que lo preparara todo ayudada de Ron.

Él, simplemente, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Se dejó llevar por aquella voz que acurrucaba su corazón, que le infundía esperanza, que le guiaba sin saber porqué.

Aquella voz suave de mujer que le daba una y otra vez una buena razón para continuar. Porque, a veces, incluso el recuerdo de Ginny le hacía flaquear ¿no era mejor que murieran sin sufrir?

_Abre los ojos, comparte la luz de tus ojos. Los sentimientos traspasan el velo. No te rindas. Yo te ayudaré, pero hay peligro…_

_¡Despierta!_

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Cuando abrió los ojos bruscamente se dio cuenta que estaban en un lugar extraño.

Necesitó varios segundos para orientarse, entonces vio dos rostros.

Dos rostros difusos que poco a poco iban haciéndose más claros. Dos rostros preocupados. Uno de ellos era un chico pelirrojo, de mirada penetrante y cejo ligeramente fruncido. El otro era de una chica castaña, con gesto de ternura, que en esos momentos le estaba arropando.

- Hermione, déjale tranquilo- rompió el silencio Ron.

Ella se mordió el labio.

- Lo siento… es que…

- ¿Estás bien?- interrumpió Ron.

- Claro ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba el que era un cuarto destartalado de un motel viejo de carretera.

- Porque cuando volvíamos de casa de tus padres, tus ojos se pusieron en blanco y declaraste que lo mejor sería estar aquí. En un motel muggle, en donde a Voldemort le fuera difícil encontarnos porque había mandado a un asesino acabar con nosotros.

- ¿Con nosotros?- preguntó Harry, extrañado. No recordaba haber dicho nada de eso.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

- No, Harry, con Ron y conmigo- declaró la joven, claramente preocupada. Pero en realidad, su mayor temor no era que Ron o ella acabaran muertos, si no que Harry acabara muerto o loco. Loco por aquellos ataques que había tenido últimamente.

Y entonces que Voldemort ganara. Y conquistara a todos y que todos murieran o sufrieran un yugo impuesto, como si fuera una bota opresora que les martirizaba.

Y nada de libertad, de esperanza, de futuro, de cambio, de sonrisa, de felicidad…

- ¿En serio que no te acuerdas de habérnoslo dicho?- preguntó Ron, extrañado.

Harry negó con la cabeza y observó a sus amigos. Primero a uno, y luego a otro. Parecían tan diferentes, una estudiosa, un chico vago… sin embargo estaban hechos el uno para el otro y parecía que no se daban cuenta. Y tan diferentes que eran, estaban allí, observándole con la misma expresión de extrañeza o de preocupación.

- ¿Y vosotros me hicisteis caso viéndome así?- preguntó, suavemente. Con voz neutra, observando su alrededor: un televisor estropeado, un enchufe salido de la pared, la luz parpadeante e indecisa que alumbraba la entrada de la habitación.

- Bueno…- susurró Hermione.

No dijeron nada más. La tez de los jóvenes iba adquiriendo un tono bermellón. Primero ligeramente y luego más intensamente.

Ron, incómodo, palmeó las manos y miró a su compañero con cara de circustancias:

- Verás, Harry, el caso es que nos dimos cuenta más tarde. Fue como un sueño del que despertábamos de repente.

Harry enarcó una ceja. ¿Lo trataban de loco cuando ellos también lo estaban?

_Tus amigos, tu salvación. Confíales tu corazón y tu vida y te darán más de lo que cualquiera podría haber soñado._

Se rió ante lo gracioso de la situación. Era preocupante, sí, pero a la vez le aliviaba reíse. Hacía tiempo que no se reía. De hecho, meses, desde que habían asistido a la boda de Bill y Fleur y un patoso Ron se había tropezado con un elegante y delicioso pastel que la Señora Weasley había elaborado.

Y cuando se rió, sintió cómo un calambre le viajaba a través del cuerpo. Más animado, más lleno de energía se levantó de sopetón y declaró:

- Tenemos que irnos y tenemos que ir a Londres.

Tal fue su determinación que no se percató que Hermione se había ruborizado completamente y ocultado detrás de un mapa algo anticuado y desgastado del norte de Inglaterra y Ron se había comenzado a reír descontroladamente.

Y un frío húmedo invadió su cuerpo.

- Anda, vístete- declaró Ron.- Tuvimos que quitarte la ropa porque la tenías calada de sudor y podrías resfriarte- informó, aún riendo.

Después de aquel arranque de entusiasmo, se sintió ridículo y se comenzó a vestir con manos torpes mientras sus dos buenos amigos hacían lo posible por evitar mirarle mientras tanto.

- ¿Y porqué vamos a Londres?- preguntó Hermione con un tono que declaraba muy a las claras que no se fiaba del criterio del ojiverde. Ron produjo con la garganta un sonido desagradable, pero Harry no se enfadó.

- Una corazonada- declaró.- Tengo que volver a la Ancestral Casa de los Black.

- Pero si es al primer lugar a donde fuimos- argumentó Hermione.- Pensé que habías dicho que después de destruir el…

- Si quiere que vayamos a Londres, vamos- le apoyó Ron.

Harry se volvió a tiempo, ya vestido con una gruesa capa negra con botones plateados, para cortar una discusión entre los dos.

- Vamos a la Ancestral Casa de los Black porque aún no hemos resuelto el enigma de quienes son en realidad RAB. Como bien sabéis, su hermano fue, pero no el único. RAB dejó también un mensaje en el horrocruxe que destruimos de Ravenclaw cuando Regulus ya estaba muerto.

Esperó alguna reacción adversa de sus amigos, pero ambos parecían satisfechos con la aclaración. Recogieron todo al estilo muggle y lo ordenaron. Bajaron las escaleras de la pequeña pensión y pagaron al recepcionista.

Afuera, se internaron en la fría y oscuridad de la noche. Allí, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, encantaron su equipaje y fueron más sigilosos que cualquier animal habituado a huir de depredadores.

_Vuelve a casa, amigo mío, vuelve. Aquí te espero. Yo te quiero ¿no lo ves? Yo te quiero…_

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Un trance infinito e inacabado que terminó.

En medio de aquel pozo estaba la paz, y no existía el tiempo. Pero algo le estaba llamando. Algo le forzaba a abrir los ojos ¿él lo quería?

No lo sabía.

El sentimiento era fuerte, la llamada un poco menos clara. Pero insistente. ¿Le llamaban desde siempre o empezaban a llamarle en ese momento?

Quiso volver a cerrar los ojos, pero le era difícil. Era uno de esos momentos en los que estás entre un mundo eterno, inmutable pero variable, y otro loco, sin vuelta atrás.

_Ven, amor mío, yo te sacaré de la oscuridad. Tu tiempo aquí no se ha acabado. Date una oportunidad. Dame una oportunidad. Entonces, ya podremos descansar. Ambos, el uno, el otro_.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Los tres intercambiaron unas miradas y supieron al instante que no era solo una extraña sensación.

Incluso la voz de la intuición que tenía Harry con extraña voz de mujer, estaba callada, expectante.

En mitad de la noche, en mitad de un oscuro callejón, los sonidos se simplificaban y viajaban traicioneros a través de la ciudad. Extrañamente todo estaba callado, extrañamente para los muggles, pues ellos tres sabían que Voldemort era en parte responsable.

El corazón de la joven Hermione latía sin cesar, acelerado. Una lágrima de sudor corría traviesa por su frente, mientras observaba a sus dos compañeros. Harry parecía tan maduro, tan atento… con un sexto sentido. Y Ron… tan valiente, tan leal.

Ella tenía miedo ¿era cobarde o la única que aún mantenía la razón?

La caza de muggles había comenzado en Londres. Era el infierno terrenal. No había persona inocente que se salvara de aquella ola de terror y crueldad.

Era una locura ir allí. Sobretodo a la casa de los Black, en donde, muy posiblemente, Bellatrix Lestrange se hubiera instalado a vivir después de la muerte de su marido.

¿Y entonces por qué les seguía?

Comprender a RAB era indispensable para terminar con aquella pesadilla. Sabían que el falso horrocruxe que habían ido a buscar Dumbledore y Harry había sido destruído por el hermano de Sirius, Regulus Black. El siguiente, el objeto de Ravenclaw había sido destruído por alguien que también había firmado como RAB, pero los tres se habían percatado de que había sido otra persona.

¿Conocer a esa segunda persona les llevaría hasta el último horrocruxe, el objeto de Gryffindor?

Hermione no sabía que pensar, pero Harry estaba convencido de que sí. Era lógico y ella podía comprenderlo, así que continuó allí, de pie, a la expectativa, observando por una rendija el numero 12 de Grimmund Place.

La casa estaba al descubierto. Era normal, Dumbledore había muerto y el secreto no se había marchado a la tumba con él.

_Estoy cerca ¿me sientes? Sé que podemos confiar el uno en el otro. Los sentimientos atraviesan el velo ¿no te das cuenta? Aquí estoy. Te amo, no te conozco, pero no podría dejarte morir. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo sé que siento lo mismo que él._

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Por momentos sentía cómo aquel sentimiento le iba inundando. Un pequeño torrente de sensaciones que le arrastraba cada vez más lejos de aquel mundo inmóvil, etéreo, pesado, que discurría en la eternidad.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Reprimió un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en su entorno, intentando percibir todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Y notó una presencia, una presencia que llevaba días siguiéndoles, una presencia que se mantenía allí, como un abrigo de invierno, el frío abrazo de un fantasma. Un misterioso enigma que permanecía allí, sin moverse, a la espera.

Ron, al menos, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Cruzó una mirada con Harry y este asintió, comunicándole que percibía también a aquella persona que llevaba días siguiéndoles.

Después, el pelirrojo observó a Hermione y sus miradas se cruzaron. Del rostro de la joven se borró cualquier expresión de preocupación y le dirigió una mirada tierna, cargada de sentimientos.

_Lánzate al desafío, no dudes, no vaciles. En un segundo se puede ganarlo todo… o perder hasta tu alma en un trato con el demonio. Pero tranquilo, yo te cuido, no te diría que te animaras al no ser que supiera que te vas a morir_.

- Vamos…- animó Harry a los dos jóvenes. Y la conexión que se formó entre Ron y Hermione, se evaporó como se evapora el brillo de esperanza de alguien que siente cómo un _adarva kevarda_ se acerca al corazón.

Un instante antes de moverse, notaron cómo alguien nuevo apareció en su campo de percepción. Un alma aterradora, letal ¿el asesino?

_Escapa, huye, no gastes fuerzas. No ha llegado el momento, no ha llegado tu hora_.

Como un resorte se movieron de sus lugares.

El corazón de Harry latía como el que más. Tenía en sus manos la vida de sus amigos, debía salvarlos o si no sería peor. Cogió a Hermione de la mano y a Ron con la otra y saltando, esquivando lo que parecían maldiciones, se acercaron a la casa de los Black.

No miraron atrás.

No observaron el duelo de magia que sucedía a sus espaldas. Tan solo pensaban en escapar, en entrar en la casa. En descubrir a RAB, en destruir el Horrocruxe, en darle otra oportunidad a la vida.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_Lo siento, amor._

_Intenté hacerlo por ti, por él, por todos nosotros y por honor a nuestro amor._

_Te he fallado, he caído antes de tiempo. No he podido cumplir tus deseos. El Señor Oscuro me descubrió antes de poder llegar hasta ti. Lo siento_.

Una furia creció dentro de él.

Una furia indescifrable. Un dolor que le desgarraba, que le separaba la carne de los huesos, que iba quitándole poco a poco la piel de su carne.

No tenía cuerpo, pero lo recuperó.

Su corazón latió fuertemente, furioso, violento.

Como una bestia desbocada despertó de su ensueño con un potente rugido y se detuvo el tiempo para los que estaban a su alrededor.

Sin ropa, sin nada, solo él, solo como él llegó a este mundo, regresó. Se sentía poderoso, nuevo, pero vacío, muerto.

Sabía lo que había ocurrido, o al menos lo intuía. Los sentimientos cruzaban el velo y sabía qué había hecho él, qué había hecho ella… no necesitó nada para abrirse camino.

Los objetos se apartaban furiosos, le despejaban el camino, le llevaban hasta el cuerpo de la joven muerta. Le llevaban hasta la flor inmóvil. La vida que él pudo haber tenido.

Aquella que lo arriesgó todo por él, que se infiltró en el enemigo como una ráfaga mortal, fingiendo ser joven sin escrúpulos, dispuesta todo por Lord Voldemort. Dispuesta a matar a los amigos de Harry, solo para protegerlos.

Pero la descubrieron.

Mejor dicho, la descubrió.

¿O quizá no?

¿Solo fue venganza¿Envidia de la persona que intentó, y casi consiguió, matarle una vez?

Los sentimientos cruzan el velo. Ella guió al joven Harry hasta el último mistero. Los sentimientos cruzan el velo. Ella despertó a Sirius de su prisión de muerte.

Ella hizo que regresara al mundo de los vivos, dando ella la vida.

Rebecca Abbot Black.

_Perdóname, amor. Ahora soy yo la que está detrás del velo._

- No hay nada que perdonar- lloró al decir las palabras mientras seguía su camino hasta su vieja mansión.- Soy yo quien tiene que arrodillarse. Me llevé algo que no me pertenecía y tengo que destruir.

La habitación los miraba amenazadoramente, hostil. Las telarañas estaban por doquier. La lámpara de araña era hogar de unas criaturas pequeñas que con sus ojos rojos miraban sádicos la escena.

Harry ocultó con su cuerpo a sus dos amigos.

No era que quisiera servir de escudo, pero Harry, al menos quería ser el primero en morir.

Sabía que ella había acabado con aquella alma que le había hablado en los últimos meses. Su conciencia, quien le desveló los secretos de los horrocruxes.

Se colocó ligeramente a la izquierda. Si alguien tenía que atacar, ese era Harry.

Observó las facciones duras de Bellatrix Lestrange y supo que los iba a matar a todos, o al menos intentarlo.

El salón de los Black era un lugar oscuro, abandonado por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Y las criaturas oscuras volvieron a hacerse con la casa.

Y Bellatrix escupió sobre el recuerdo de Sirius. O de aquella alma que los había salvado a él, a Ron, a Hermione.

Y sintió furia, furia externa.

Y se extrañó por ello.

Tardó varios segundos en comprender que algo, o alguien, iba hacia ellos, dispuesto a clamar justicia y venganza, dispuesto a salvar, al menos, a una persona querida.

Cuando habló, se formó el silencio, cayó un manto helado, frío, sobre la cruel mortífaga y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Sus ojos se encendieron más todavía.

Y sonrió.

- Apartaos- declaró la voz ronca del padrino de Harry.- Esto es entre ella y yo.

El rostro de Sirius estaba casi igual que como Harry recordaba la primera vez que le vió, después de escabar de Azcaban. Tenía ojeras, el pelo largo, lacio, sucio. Sus ojos bien podrían haberse confundido como cuencas vacías y su expresión reflejaba el sufrimiento que padecía.

_Rebecca_. Todos sus pensamientos iban para ella en esos momentos. Bellatrix la había matado cuando ella intentaba ayudar a Harry a destruir a Voldemort.

Bellatrix no cabía en su asombro. Estaba pálida, muy pálida, como si hubiera envejecido años, como si hubiera sido ella quien acababa de regresar de entre los muertos.

- Primo…- susurró, asustada.

- No somos de la misma familia- declaró, él, desdeñoso. Miró a su ahijado y una sonrisa, una sonrisa que le hizo más humano, más vivo… más Sirius.- Toma, me llevé esto sin permiso y sin saberlo.

_Y aunque no lo creas, nos salvó a todos. Bien podría tenerlo ahora el Señor Oscuro._

Harry, seguido de sus amigos, avanzó hasta Sirius para recibir un brazalete con un rubí incrustado entre oro. Dos elegantes Gs estaban a ambos lados de la preciosa piedra.

Bellatrix observaba inmóvil la escena, aterrada, como mi un dolor infinitamente más terrible que la maldición cruciatus la clavara en ese lugar del suelo.

Padrino y ahijado se miraron y Harry comprendió cual era el último Horrocruxe. Después, retaría a duelo a Voldemort y todo terminaría.

Ron y Hermione podrían declararse el amor que tanto llevaban en secreto. Él podría estar con Ginny, y el resto del mundo… respirar tranquilos. Vivir su vida.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

Ambos se miraron.

Clavaron sus miradas el uno al otro.

- ¿Tanto te afectó la muerte de tu desgraciada esposa Rebecca?- preguntó ella, con sorna. Había recuperado parte de su anterior aplomo y sabía que la joven era una de las pocas fibras sensibles que tenía su "adorado" primo.

Por su parte, Sirius no se dejó pinchar. Sentía cerca de él a la que había sido durante dos días la mujer más feliz del mundo… hasta que lo metieron a él injustamente en Azcaban.

_Los sentimientos atraviesan el velo_.

Sirius lo sabía, la había sentido cuando había estado en aquel extraño mundo en donde el tiempo no existía. Ahora, con los pies de nuevo en la tierra, se sentía algo más pesado, algo más torpe… tenía las de perder en aquel duelo, lo sabía.

Pero no le importaba.

Volvería con su dulce y amada Rebecca. Pues aunque los sentimientos consiguieran viajar de un lado al otro del velo, siempre eran más intensos cuando ambas personas estaban en el mismo lado.

Por otra parte, Harry tendría tiempo de destruir el Horrocruxe.

Rebecca se lo había enseñado a través de él. Había utilizado el velo para comunicarse con Harry. Ella sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella en persona había aprendido de Voldemort desde que volvió, fingiendo que creía que Sirius era un mortífago.

Había escalado hasta lo más alto. Incluso había superado a Snape, asesino de Dumbledore y desplazado a Bellatrix como asesina favorita. Lo había hecho solo para que le dieran a ella la misión que nunca debía cumplirse.

Y lo había logrado.

_No me mientas. No te engañes. He fracasado._

Nunca, nunca ella haría algo así. Quien había fallado a todos era él, Sirius. Él tenía que pagar por lo que había sucedido. Ella era inocente.

_Basta. Son mentiras. Soy odiosa._

No, nunca podría odiarla. Una de las pocas buenas cosas que tuvo la vida que desperdició. No volvería a caer en ese error.

No.

Bellatrix alzó la varita, convencida de su victoria. Había conseguido tranquilizarse viendo lo torpe que parecía Sirius, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, descubrió algo que la aterrorizó de sobremanera.

Vio determinación, sacrificio… justicia.

Iba a ser reñido. Muy reñido.

_No mueras amor. Yo puedo esperar. Para mí no pasará tiempo. Harry te necesita, necesitará a alguien a su lado para pelear contra el Señor Oscuro, ahora, que el brazalete ha sido destruido._

Lo haría por ella. Ganaría ese combate por ella. Se lo merecía. Ella era la más grande de las brujas. Rebecca, quien había salvado en más de una ocasión a su hermano, a su ahijado y a él mismo.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

A cien kilómetros de distancia, Lord Voldemort rugió como una banshee, ante la atónita mirada de sus leales mortífagos.

Sintió la muerte más cerca que nunca. Sintió el terror abrazándolo como nunca lo había hecho: con dureza, con frialdad, con maldad… con burla.

El último de los horrocruxes había caído.

El brazalete, dos años escondido sin que, ni siquiera él mismo supiera dónde estaba, había vuelto a resurgir. Con fuerza, latiendo con mucha vida, para después apagarse para siempre, para caer en un pozo sin fondo.

Solo quedaba él, un trozo de alma corrompida que, seguramente, poco podría hacer contra un alma pura.

Y en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Sintió terror ante la muerte.

Y no se preocupó de nada más. Solo quería seguir viviendo, ser inmortal, sin saber que ya lo era en los libros. Sin saber, que Harry Potter, le esperaba más iracundo que nunca, al saber que Lucius Malfoy había conseguido enfurecerlo y atormentarlo hasta la última molécula de su cuerpo.

Quería justicia, quería venganza, quería oportunidad. Y Voldemort se lo había quitado.


	2. Lágrimas de cristal

_Dedicado a yurico, que me animó a seguir con esta historia... aunque no tenía ni la más mínima gana._

**(·)---&---(·)****---&---(·)****---&---(·)Lágrimas de cristal(·)---&---(·)****---&---(·)****---&---(·)**

Alargó la mano todo lo que pudo y la yema de sus dedos apenas pudo rozar la varita.

Tosió, aunque intentó reprimir el impulso, pero le fue imposible.

El polvo de la Madriguera destrozada por el poderoso hechizo, se le introducía en las vías respiratorias provocándole convulsiones y fuerte tos.

Con una poderosa sensación de terror y desesperación, intentó zafarse de los cascotes. Sentía un intenso dolor en la pierna izquierda y una fuerte presión que provocaba que su cabeza girara hacia todos los lados, aunque la tuviera quieta.

Le dieron unas arcadas e intentó volver a coger la varita, pero el trozo de pared que aprisionaba su pierna, se lo impedía.

Se encogió y con el otro pie intentó moverla, pero al hacerlo se rasgó el miembro roto, desgarrándose la piel.

Sudando, intentó recuperar la seguridad, pero ya era como un animal asustado, aprisionado, sobre todo cuando unas pisadas se acercaron y una risa cruel se propagó por la estancia derruida, golpeando los muebles destrozados, los cristales rotos y la alfombra manchada de sangre.

La imponente figura apareció ante ella, y se quitó la máscara y la capucha, dejando caer una gran mata de pelo platino.

- Draco Malfoy- susurró ella, con un cierto matiz de terror que fue el clímax de las delicias perversas del hombre.

Sonrió con superioridad y apartó de un puntapié la varita de la joven, haciendo que se estrellara con violencia contra la pared hecha pedazos, y cayendo en varios trozos.

Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión y se le escapó un sonido de desesperación.

Eso dejó más satisfecho aún al mortio.

- Ha llegado tu hora, pequeña Wesley- susurró él, con furia y satisfacción.

Ginny apretó los labios con furia, mientras unas lágrimas le recorrían el rostro formando dibujos de lamento y tristeza.

Lloraría, pero no suplicaría por su vida.

Observó la habitación, que se le mostraba borrosa y confusa. Entonces, se fijo en el cuerpo inerte de un pelirrojo, con gafas y nariz puntiaguda.

Percy.

Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, de terror, de desesperación.

¿Cómo podría haber pasado aquello¿Por qué Malfoy les había encontrado?

- Oh, pequeña traidora ¿te preguntas qué pasó?- inquirió, con sorna.

Ella miró aquellos ojos grises, fríos, inexpresivos, pero que disfrutaban con su sufrimiento, con tu miedo, su terror.

- Él me llevó hasta aquí, pequeña- le susurró Malfoy, cuando se agachó junto a ella.

No, Ginny no podía creerlo. Percy estaba encontra de Voldemort. Puede que se hubieran enfadado toda la familia con él, pero aunque estuviera de parte del Ministerio, él nunca colaboraría con Voldemort.

No, nunca lo haría.

- Mientes- gruñó ella. Escupió a Malfoy, que se limpió con un pañuelo de seda con una M y una serpiente bordadas en él.

- No, no miento. Él puede que no supiera qué estaba haciendo, pero yo sí.

Se irguió y avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá y la miró, burlón, cuando, por detrás apareció Dumbledore.

Dumbledore… con la misma sonrisa que Draco.

**(·)---&---(·)****---&---(·)****---&---(·)**

Ginny no entendía.

¿Dumbledore les había vendido?

Imposible. De todos era sabido que Dumbledore había consagrado su vida a luchar contra el mal. Y que se vendiera a Voldemort estaba fuera de todas las posibilidades.

Pero ahí estaba.

Inmóvil, junto a Draco, con la mano herida, tal y como le habían visto durante el curso anterior. Con esos ojos que la estaban observando… y una sonrisa de suficienca insoportable.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo y siguió observándola con esos ojos azules.

Y cuando la tuvo al aire, le lanzó la maldición cruciatus.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió. Mirara a donde mirara veia su alma rota en pedazos, mientras millones de agujas frías se le clavaban en el corazón y en sus miembros, mientras millones de carbones la abrasaban, mientras pedazos de maldad la iban engullendo.

No podía respirar.

No podía dejar de temblar, no podía dejar de moverse.

La piedra que aprisionaba su pierna estalló en polvo y se dispersó por toda la habitación.

A los dos magos que la observaban no pareció preocuparle. Ella seguía agonizando, retorciéndose como la hierba seca se refuerce ante el paso del fuego.

Y lloraba, lloraba como nunca había llorado.

Se sentía morir. Notaba cómo la vida la iba abandonando poco a poco.

No, no podía ser Dumbledore. Ella estaba convencida de que allí había gato encerrado.

Pero cuando la tortura pasó, otra peor la atacó, cuando, jadeante, volvió a observar al hombre de la barba plateada.

Sus ojos eran lo peor.

¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo aquello?

Sus brazos flaquearon, temblaban, no podían aguantar su peso. Cayó pesada sobre el pavimento manchado de sangre y suciedad, mientras seguía convulsionándose ligeramente y la vida se le iba, fugaz.

Era como si Ginny intentara retener entre sus dedos el agua que se le escurría entre ellos con burlona y asombrosa facilidad.

Volvió a toser y sintió cómo algo en su interior le daba fuerzas.

No para ponerse en pie, pero sí para tranquilizarse, para reponerse ligeramente, para conservar la cabeza serena. Se dio la vuelta y observó el que había sido alguna vez el techo de su salón.

Ahora solo estaban las pálidas estrellas observándola desde la lejanía.

Imposible que aquello estuviera sucediendo, imposible que Dumbledore le hubiera hecho eso..

- Vas a morir, traidora a la sangre- declaró la voz siseante de Draco.- Vas a morir.

Unos pasos se le acercaron y en su campo de visión apareció la cabeza de Dumbledore, que negaba ligeramente.

Ella entornó ligeramente y suplicó para adentro que aquello terminara.

Imposible.

Aquel no era Dumbledore, no al menos el que ella había conocido. No el que murió a manos de Snape.

Otra vez, se alzó la varita del gran mago.

**(·)---&---(·)****---&---(·)****---&---(·)**

Antes de que ocurriera nada, un chillido inundó la habitación.

La joven pelirroja observó atónita, cómo un ave bellísima entraba en las ruinas de la antigua Madriguera. Sus plumas parecían ser puro fuego, y sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros.

Entonaba un canto místico.

Fawkes había hecho acto de aparición, y ella, pensando que se abalanzaría sobre ella, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Pero, en vez de eso, atacó a su dueño.

Lo obligó a alejarse de ella.

Draco se había puesto en pie, asustado, y aferraba casi con desesperación la varita. Observaba aterrado a Dumbledore, que agitaba los brazos en un intento desesperado de deshacerse del pájaro, que en esos momentos lanzaba grítos agónicos.

Draco observó un movimiento a su izquierda y vio como Ginny se levantaba.

Cruzaron una mirada y ella le miró burlesca.

Habían cambiado las tornas.

La joven, con dificultad, comenzó a levantarse. Había algo que dentro de ella la animaba a pelear, algo que le estaba dando fuerzas. Se levantó y decidió que si tenía que morir, sería empuñando un arma y no tirada en el suelo, esperando a que la Muerte se compadeciera de ella y decidiera terminar con su existencia.

Observó cómo Draco, articulaba la boca sin decir palabra. Parecía querer avisar al mago de que ella había empezado a recuperarse ligeramente, a pesar de la potencia del hechizo que había destruido la casa y que había matado a la mayoría que estaban dentro.

Ginny comenzó a caminar por el suelo arrastrándose. La pierna izquierda le dolía terriblemente, pero comparado con la tortura que había sufrido a manos de aquel brujo, no era más que una herida leve.

Cuando alcanzaba las ruinas exteriores, Dumbledore lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro mientras maldecía en el maldito pajarraco y Draco parecía haber reaccionado.

Se movió de su sitio y la cogió del brazo, tirándola para arriba.

- Vámonos, traidora- escupió él, disgustado.

La arrastró por el jardín, mientras ella se golpeaba las piernas contra las piedras del camino y se zafaba por librarse.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron al linde con el bosque, Draco la arrojó sobre un montón de hojarasca y nieve sucia.

- ¿Bonita Navidad, eh?- preguntó él, mientras la amenazaba con la varita.

Tenía miedo, a pesar que estaba en superioridad física. Y no dejaba de amenazarla.

Ella comenzó a temblar por el frío. El miedo había quedado en la casa en ruinas, en donde aún se oían los gritos de Dumbledore y los chillidos del fénix. Su ropa se comenzaba a mojar.

En esto de que Draco se puso de cuclillas junto a ella y la agarró del cuello, obligándola a mirar a los ojos.

- Estás muerta, completamente.

La soltó tirándola para atrás y ella gimió de dolor.

Entre las pestañas de sus ojos distinguió a Draco sacándose una botellita negra del bolsillo de la túnica. La abrió y se mojó los labios con el contenido.

Ginny comenzó a llorar.

El miedo había regresado con gran intensidad a su cuerpo. Aquello que la había dejado serena, que le había ayudado a reponerse, parecía que había muerto.

Draco la volvió a coger, un brillo de locura se podía leer en sus ojos, y con furia le dijo:

- Saluda a Potter de mi parte…

Cuando la besó, él se manchó con las lágrimas de ella.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven que comenzó a gemir y a convulsionarse, y palpó lo que seguramente Harry había palpado anteriormente.

Era la venganza perfecta.

Después de disfrutar del beso, se separó de ella.

Se levantó y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre alto, rubio y mayor.

- ¿Te has desecho de Weasley?- preguntó con frialdad.

Draco señaló a la joven, convertida en piedra, cuyo rostro tenía una expresión de tristeza y lamento. Y de sus ojos emanaban unas lágrimas de piedra.

Lucius observó la estatua con expresión de asco.

- Traidora…- susurró. Luego se rió con crueldad.- Murió pensando que Dumbledore les había traicionado.

Draco observó a su padre.

- ¿Te deshiciste del fénix?

- Por un tiempo- respondió.- El muy condenado supo al instante que era yo con poción multijugos.

Ambos se colocaron las máscaras y Lucius dejó caer una rosa verde esmeralda, símbolo de los Malfoy, junto a la estatua de Ginny.

**(·)---&---(·)****---&---(·)****---&---(·)**

_Sí, ya sé, es peor que el anterior, y el siguiente a este, peor aún, pero... pero el cuarto, el cuarto será mejor, porque ya me pondré con más ganas... o eso creo... uf, mi favorito sigue siendo el primero, pero... bua, me da una pereza seguir (pero seguiré, porque no me gusta abandonar las cosas, esto es algo personal, entre yo y mi lado maligno)_

_Beshossss_


End file.
